The End (gravity falls)
by Hay389
Summary: The pines family will be going on a life changing journey in order to stop Bill cipher. But in the end can they really win? (Hiatus)
1. The beginning

**The End (gravity falls fanfic)**

 **So this is my first fanfic posting ever and Im really excited but nervous. I would really appreciate comments, suggestion and anything you guys wanna see in the later chapters. If people really like it then I will** try **to update every day. This fanfic is rated k+, so 9+. So here it goes...**

The end chapter 1

 **Dippers P.O.V**

 _"It's a deal," said ford. "Hahahaha, your mine now!" Bill cipher said with laughter._

Dipper shot up in bed. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and his brown hair had been sticking to his face. He had been having this dream for about a week now and he just couldn't shake it. He knew his uncle would never make a deal with a devil, especially one like Bill cipher. It was about 5:30 am in gravity falls and dipper knew he wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon. He had gotten dressed in some shorts, a red t-shirt, his normal black vest, and of course his hat he had gotten from grunkle Stan. Dipper had decided to go outside and read book 3 of the journals. He would sit and read near a tree and wait for Mabel to wake up. As dipper walked outside a cool summer morning breeze hit his face, drying away any leftover sweat from this morning. The sky was light for 5:30 in the morning. He could see the sunrise of a light pink, orange, andblue just beyond the tip view of the forest. As dipper sat down and looked at the sunrise he couldn't help but remember Mabel's and his favorite thing to do when they were little. They used to love watching the stars as night, then getting up early enough to to watch the sunrise. They even use to stay up past there bedtime to watch the sunset and the moon rise. It was a normal tradition back then. Dipper said the word normal out loud. He didn't know what the word normal meant anymore. Every other week Mabel and him were battling some type of weird, unique creature. Sometimes this was too much too handle. Dipper closed his eyes. For a moment he thought he was 6 years old again, looking up at the stars with Mabel. Then the breeze hit his eyes forcing them open. He was still at the shack.

 **Mabel's P.O.V**

Mabel had also awoken in a cold sweat. She had sweat all over her face and her hair was sticking up in all directions. Her heart was pounding so hard, that she thought it was going to jump out of her chest. Her vision was blurry. She had taken the back of her hand to her eyes only to have it come back down wet and cold. She was crying. She then looked around and realized she was safe and sound back in the shack. It was 6:00 am and Mabel knew if she had even closed her eyelids, that the nightmare she had been having would only hit her worse. Mabel started to think about the dream.

 _"you see Mabel this is the end of the pines family," Bill cipher announced. "Generations of pines family's have tried to get in my way and I won't stand it no more," he angrily said. Bill cipher had just raised a fireball to Mabel when she heard a familiar voice. "BILL CIPHER," yelled ford. Bill settled down." Ford pines , well well well this should be interesting." I wanna make a deal. That was the last thing Mabel had heard. Every voice around her went fuzzy, then she heard those three words. IT'S A DEAL. Mabel had tried to yell out but ford disappeared. Then Bill cipher took the bubble that kept her family inprisioned and he zapped it and it exploded._

Mabel held back tears. She could never imagine ford hurting family. Mabel got up from her bed. She grabbed needed things in order to take a shower. She decided to let her problems wash down the drain for a least an hour.

 **So here the first chapter for now. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. If you have any questions leave a comment. Sorry if it is short though.**

 **Up next you'll be seeing some of stan, Wendy, and soos. Next chapter will start of as everyone's p.o.v then go straight in fords. Tell me what you thought and what you want to see.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME XD**


	2. Breakfast

**Ok so I'm a little upset about 2 things**

 **1\. No one has been leaving reviews**

 **2\. Gravity falls is ending!**

 **So I'm dedicating this story to Alex hirsch for giving us one of the best tv shows of all time. So you guys are going to see mixtures of weirdmageddon parts 1 2 & 3**

 **So I had writers block writing this so I hope you still enjoy. The better chapters are on there way**

Chapter 2 Breakfast

Everyone's P.O.V

Dipper walked into the shack with a sweet smell of food hitting his hadn't realized how hungry he was until he sat down at the table to eat."MABEL!" Get down here before you brother eats everything." Dipper shot stan a look but dropped it at the sound of Mabel stomping down the stairs."good morning grunkle stan, dipper." There was very quiet moment before stan spoke up. "Here dipper go give this plate of food to ford, he can't save the entire planet on an empty stomach." Dipper had thought back to the moment he first met ford. It was a shocking moment for everyone. The last thing dipper had expected was Stan had a twin brother. He thought Stan was some master criminal when he saw all the face I.D's. Well technically Stan was a master criminal. Especially when it came to taxes. Dipper punched the code into the vending machine and walked down the steps, careful not to drop any rolling sausages on the plate. Dipper carefully placed the plate on a small wooden stand and looked around for ford. "Ford!"

"Ford!"

"Over here dipper," ford shouted.

"Ah ha, I fixed it!"

"You fixed the portal?!" Dipper askedexcited."What!, no of course not I fixed my glasses."

Dipper sighed. "Well I left you some breakfast over there. Call me if you need any help." Dipper ran up the stairs and shut the vending machine.

"Hey dipper wanna go and meet Wendy and soos at the arcade? I'm going to hang out with grenda and candy too." "Sure," dipper had said with a half smile. Dipper and Mabel said bye to Stan and walked outside.

Ford's P.O.V

Ford had heard Stan shout to Mabel. He knew it was for breakfast but he wasn't in the mood to eat. All of a sudden he heard loud stomping coming from the top of the stairs, causing ford's glasses to fall of his face and then stepping and tripping on them.

"Ahhhhhh! Can nothing go my way?!"

Then a huge dust pile from the ceiling fell on ford's head. It's just been one curve ball after the next. He has to stop the rift of the portal, make sure Bill doesn't get his hands on it, and constantly be distracted by his family especially dipper. Just has he finished up fixing his glasses he heard dipper asked if he had finished the portal. Of course he replied no. He just couldn't seem to focus lately."ford could see the sadness in dipper eyes." Dipper had told him about the breakfast he had left then the last part just repeated itself. "If you need any help let me know." Ford couldn't bring himself to say anything, so dipper turned around and ran up the stairs. Ford sighed. He didn't want to drag dipper into his mess. After all he was the one who made the deal with Bill cipher. He created the portal. So it had to be him who stopped all this madness. But a thought kept creeping into the front of ford's mind. What if he couldn't defeat Bill on his own? What if he really did need his help?

 **So that's the end of the second chapter. (Due to writers block) I did rush though it a little only to get to the better chapters. So please leave a review on if you liked it or what I can make better. Even things you want to see in the next chapters.**

 **Bill cipher will be in the next chapter so yay! So until chapter 3**


	3. 72 hours

**Authors note: so, I know it's been months since I've updated but I had a lot of things going on and writers block. I'm picking this story back up and I will update every Tuesday, unless I already have another chapter written. It's most unlikely though because of my other fanfics. This is going to be such a short chapter only because it's a quick bill chapter.**

 **I also wanted to mention instead of regular bill cipher like in the show,**

 **Imagine a human looking bill but who still has his powers. You'll be able to tell because I have him do more human things.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: 72 hours

Bill cipher watched as the pines twins, Mabel and dipper, casually strolled to the arcade. He looked at them with disgust, which he doesn't do with most people. Then again, with most people he usually gets his way. Bill slammed his fist on the arm rest of his chair.

"I've let those twin get the best of me for too long. It needs to end NOW! Little do they know I've just been playing head games. They won't know what hit them when the big plan activates. When I take over the world, the pines family will be enslaved for all the trouble they have caused, but mostly for my own amusement."

Bills sly grin turned into a deep chuckle. He snapped his fingers and the huge fire screen in front of him, that was observing the twins every move, disappeared. Bill got up from his chair and walked over to a safe. He didn't need it as well protected as before because this was the last step into taking over the world. The step he was going to take tonight. The step that would get rid of the pines family once and for all. Bill pulled a tiny key out of his front right pocket and unlocked the safe. Inside was a tiny Bottle. It shined bright like the sun but was the color of the Galaxy. All bill needed to do was add a drop to the mixture he'd been working on for quite a while now. By 12:00

Tonight, everything would be put into action.

It was 11:59 pm. Only one minute to go until bill would be able to pour a drop of the liquid from the bottle and into the mixture. It had to be exactly at midnight and on a full moon, which was a coincidence because it was tonight. Bill looked out of his very tall glass window. The moon was shining bright and full.

It was beautiful.

A small window was opened just enough so air could get through. Some wind crept past bills face and he smiled that evil grin. The air was nice and crisp. He couldn't think of a better night to ruin the pines family then tonight. That's when he heard it. The grandfather clock, Bill had owned, struck midnight. That meant it was time.

Bill lowered the small bottle near the mixture. If more then one drop left this bottle he knew he'd be ruined. Bills arm shook. The last 10 seconds were the hardest seconds of his life, but he managed to get no more then a drop in.

Bill jumped back. He hadn't expected a purplish fog to burst out of the pot so fast. This meant Bill had finally succeeded. It took 72 hours for the potion to take affect but bill didn't mind. He gave that famous grin again.

" Mabel and dipper pines, you better enjoy the 72 hours you have left. Your going to wish you'd never messed with me."

"BILL CIPHER!"

 **That's the end of that. I told you it was going to be short but I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Until next update! XD**


End file.
